Japanese Snowflake
by WalkingAlong
Summary: There she was, sitting in front of the lodge’s fireplace holding a mug of hot chocolate silently, staring into the cup’s whirlpool of brown. He knew something wasn't right…she was supposed to be having fun and hanging around with her *boyfriend*.


_Well, I thought I would attempt a fic-challenge/ contest on here. I've been kinda down lately and didn't have anything else to do. For the record, I did the best I could and I feel this is the best I have done in a fic. Also checkout the Christmas fic I did for the magic school bus and review if you like it. _

_Review please!!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own KND.

Enjoy!

* * *

There she was, sitting in front of the lodge's fireplace holding a mug of hot chocolate silently, staring into the cup's whirlpool of brown. He knew something wasn't right…she was supposed to be having fun and hanging around with her _boyfriend_.

Wally traced the direction of Kuki's amethyst eyes that were directed towards _him_, Kevin. Wally growled in frustration at the man who was _supposed to_ comfort her. He, however, was mingling and jumping around from girl to girl as if his legs were adjoined to a pogo-stick.

Wally could look at the situation and tell what just happened- Kuki got dumped, and a week before Christmas. It was the college's annual sponsored Christmas party for college freshmen to meet one another at the local snow lodge. With this, Wally didn't know what to do. Kuki had been dating that _smuck_ for a month and a half. However, over that past month and a half she has been giving him to lowdown of everything, she was afterall his bestfriend.

She told him how she first kissed Kevin, how she first went to the movies with Kevin, and how handsome she thought he was. Wally hated to admit it, but Kevin did have it going on. He was handsome, wealthy, an athlete, and had a Mercedes Benz. All Wally had was a wrestling grant, average looks, and an old pickup truck.

Wally then came across the thought- if Kevin is all that, he just dumped Kuki, thus…she probably feels worthless. Wally was no psychologist or mind reader, though he knew how Kuki ticked. With hesitation in his step, Wally joined Kuki on the fireplace's brick seating.

"'Ay Kuki…what's up?" Wally asked casually, trying not to produce a rain pour from Kuki's eyes. Though he knew, eventually the tears would plummet like a hurricane.

Kuki's response to that matter was nothing more than a mumble of "Nothing...," softly. She just remained focused on her hot chocolate and how the warmth of the mug gave her hands heat.

"Kuki…come on. Let's get you out of here. You're not talking to anyone and looking like your having a miserable time, am I roight?" Wally asked as soothing as he could, as an instant reaction he came closer to her and placed his arm awkwardly on top of her shoulders, the other arm was looped around her and placed on her bottom back. Kuki leaned into his shoulder and started to produce slight tears as predicted.

Wally looked past Kuki's ebony hair and met the brown eyes of the one who started this mess, smirking with his lips but jealousy and rage in the brown orbs. With his arms seemingly a gauntlet, they somehow protected Kuki from the _ex._

Wally embraced Kuki while standing, then directing her the way out of the inexperienced and naïve freshman crowd. He led her through the harsh snow towards his white, old truck, consuming the conversation along the way.

Once they made it to the frost-bitten truck, Wally opened the passenger door for Kuki to enter through. Wally then proceeded to the driver's door, positioning into his seat, and defrosting his freezing car.

After a few minutes of continued silence, Wally had to break it. "Kuki…we're alone now. Tell me, what did that jerk do to you?" Wally asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"Kevin dumped me." Kuki said pungently and directly, starting to shiver from the cold in the truck.

"Well…it's not the end of the world. You still have Christmas to look forward to." Wally said, trying to be positive and never leaving his eyes from her stature.

As if innate, Kuki pulled herself into Wally's arms, looping her thin arms around his waist. "I know it's not," she said in an oriental accent, "it's just some of the things he said hurt."

"Like what?" Wally asked, thinking mentally to himself how much he's going to beat the crud out of Kevin after Christmas break.

"He said I wasn't serious about our relationship and that I didn't care enough about him. He said it was as if I was cheating on him with another guy." Kuki said coldly.

"That just shows how much he knows who you really are. You'd never do that, I know you're way classier than that. You could never cheat on someone." Wally said, awkward putting her into an embrace, as if trying to conceal her from persecuted shame.

"Wally, the thing is there is another guy…" Kuki said let off, feeling red in the cheeks.

"Who?" Wally said loosening his grip around her, about to let go of her until she said---

"You."

"What? Are you okay?" Wally said shocked, not really sure what to say.

"Yes. Yes, I'm okay. Kevin thought I was cheating on him with you. I tried explaining how we're only good friends, heck- best friends. And I realized, I talk more about you than about him, I talk to you more, your more kind and caring, and I love everything about you." Kuki said, releasing herself independently from his embrace, sitting upward and staring at the gray floor.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" Wally asked, astonished. There was no way this was happening! And if it was, was she just so crushed by Kevin that she was having a mental breakdown? "I mean, do you mean it or are you just saying it? Because Kuki, I think…know, that I feel the same way. I've loved you since we met when we were 8, ten years I've been waiting to let you know. I love you, Kuki." Wally said, the words rushing out of his mouth as fast as possible.

"Really? I mean, I love you too!" Kuki said enthusiastically, and without any hesitation jumped onto Wally for a kiss desired for so many years. The two kissed in the white pickup truck, the windows starting to become steamed from the inside. They lip-locked passionately making up for lost time.

After deeply kissing for sometime, they heard a knock on Wally's car window from the outside. Kuki pounced off Wally and started to straighten herself while Wally rolled down his window. There _he _was.

"I knew it! You were cheating on me Kuki!" Kevin called in, directing his eyes like fire towards her.

"Go back inside and mingle with the other gold-diggers. Kuki's busy now." Wally said, trying his best not laugh. He just promptly rolled the window back up and changed the shift into drive, slamming the gas pedal down and leaving the lodges parking lot as fast as possible. Once the truck was clearly away from the _ex, _Wally let go of his internal forces and bursted out laughing from the situation while driving down the highway.

With all guards down, Kuki couldn't help but snicker that further lead to her combustion of laughters as well. "Wally, did you see his face? He was speechless!" Kuki chimed.

"Yeah…" Wally replied, struggling to breathe from laughing so hard. "That mate is probably still in the parking lot wondering what just happened!" He finished off, in a heavy Australian accent. After ten minutes of driving through the white rain, it turned into a thunderstorm that was hard to drive in. Wally then pulled up and parked in the nearest parking lot of a gas station. "Kuki, I'm sorry, but this snow is just to hard to drive through."

"It's okay Wally, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Kuki said softly, smiling sweetly at him.

"I guess we should just stay here, if you want you can sleep up here and I'll sleep in the back of the truck (the truck has a cover over the back).

"Well, I'd kinda rather stay with you. You can keep me safe." Kuki suggested.

"Um…okay. I al- also have some blank-ets in the back we can share." Wally stuttered, this definitely was an uncomfortable yet pleasant thought.

Wally took out a flashlight from his glove department, turned off the engine, and left the truck. He walked around the front and opened Kuki's door.

"My lady, shall we get some sleep 'til mourn?" Wally attempted to say in a sophisticated, British accent, only to fail it by his thick Australian accent.

"Why yes, my humble knight." Kuki giggled, taking the hand offered by Wally. Kuki observed the snow really was thick down pouring and blanketing the earth with at least six inches, driving through this weather would be crazy.

Wally led her towards the back of the truck and opened the middle hatchet, Kuki then proceeded to go inside the back of the truck. The truck luckily was a long and wide bed. In the back there were various tools, a few gym bags, and luckily two pillows and a giant fluffy comforter.

Wally followed in after her, closing the hatchet from the inside by pulling on a rope that was attached to it. "Um…make yourself comfortable…my truck is your home." Wally said shyly, making Kuki giggle once again.

"Okay, but no ideas okay…I'm not that kind of girl." Kuki replied smiling.

"Heh, I know. I would never dare to do anything of "that sort" with you without a marriage certificate." Wally smiled, he crawled up beside her and started to position the two pillows and the giant comforter. "It's nothing but a sleepover, nothing more." With that, he reached up to Kuki's face slowly and positioned her hair to be behind her ear. "Kuki, I gotta know…do you still love me?" Wally asked seriously.

"Heh, yes. I still do…why?" Kuki pondered.

"Because, it still feels like a dream, a fantasy, to…good to be real." Wally said, developing a red tint on his defined face. Kuki responded by pulling him into a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I don't believe it either, but I know it'll be real if I wake up here with you, in your beat-up truck." Kuki said, managing to receive a chuckle from Wally. "Now come on, we have to wake up early, let's get to sleep."

"Okay…and Kuki…I love you, still, too." Wally said, collapsing his body onto the truck's surface and snuggling under the blanket. Kuki followed his lead and snuggled under the blanket as well, positioning her arms around Wally to be in a cuddling embrace.

The winter rain continued to pour throughout the night, though not either of them stirred. They were warm by the shared heat of their bodies, side by side, under the thick linen.

The next morning, Kuki woke up to the rising sun with a surprise. Her blonde knight was no where in sight. Kuki looked out the window and realized the snow was done pouring. She looked to the other side to where Wally was lying and in his spot was emptiness. Kuki was about to jump out of the back to find where Wally was until she saw him opening the hatchet. In his hand he had hot chocolate in Styrofoam cups and two Christmas candycanes. Both of which- where striped green and orange.

"I uh…wanted to surprise you." Wally mumbled, it was so cold you could see the air leave his mouth.

"You did. I didn't wake up with you beside me." Kuki said, crawling to leave the trunk.

"I'm sorry, you were just sleeping peacefully and I didn't want to wake you."

"Stop being a sap, it's fine. I know how you can make it up to me." Kuki said flirtatiously.

"How?" Wally replied, giving in to whatever demand she had.

"With this." Kuki jumped on Wally once again, making him drop the hot coco and candy canes. He readjusted from the shock and nettled his arms around the arc of her back. "Your forgiven." Kuki giggled.

"Cause I'm such a good kisser?" Wally asked, smirking a smile.

"Yep, and cause Kevin is pumping gas and watching the ENTIRE scene." Kuki smiled, directing a wave towards him. Wally turned around and surely there he was.

"How about we make him really jealous?" Wally chuckled, the two returned to their deep lip-locking.

They both knew this was right. They knew this would always be right. Kuki knew she was finally with the right guy. Wally knew that he did have something better than what Kevin could ever have- Wally had Kuki, his Japanese Snowflakee.

* * *

In my opinion, the ending is slightly awkward, I just didn't really know what to put for the end. I tried to make it cute though but not to smushy, heck I don't even know where I got Japanese Snowflake from- it's no where else in the story. Though I tried/ did my best.

Review please!

Love, Kenge


End file.
